1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems and monitoring methods, and more particularly to a VoIP monitoring system and a VoIP monitoring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is becoming an increasingly popular method of communication in a phone system. Real-time Transmission Protocol (RTP) is generally used to send voice data packets in the VoIP phone system.
Sometimes, it is necessary for a security department to monitor conversations on a VoIP phone system. However, there is no device or method to isolate the particular RTP data packets for monitoring the conversations on the VoIP phone system at present. As a result, it is difficult for the security department to find particular conversations they want to monitor.
What is needed, therefore, is a VoIP monitoring system and a VoIP monitoring method, which allows efficient monitoring of a VoIP phone system.